harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Neville Longbottom
''I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" -- Neville bravely rejects Voldemort's offer to join him 'Professor Neville Longbottom '(b. 30 July, 1980) was a pure-blood wizard, the only child and son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville's parents were well-respected Aurors and members of the original Order of the Phoenix, until they were tortured into instantly by Bellatrix Lestrange and three other Death Eaters with the Cruciatus Curse when he was about sixteen months old. They were placed in the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, leaving Neville to be raised by his grandmother. Neville began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. Along with Harry, Ron and Hermione but William made friends with these four and he was sorted into Ravenclaw House still thinking about them but Cho Chang, Sue Li, Terry Boot, Padma Boot and Tristan Preece kept him company by saying that it will be alright but Witherwings had been like a Pixie when Nearly Headless Nick was being nearly headless. Throughout his school years, he was mostly a shy, clumsy, introverted boy who was constantly being told by his grandmother that he was not good enough or living up to Frank and Alice's acomplishments. He tried to catch Harry, Ron and Hermione but he was bitten by the dragon. Malfoy tried to get Harry into trouble but he was held by the ears by Professor McGonagall but she squealed at him by shouting "Detention and 20 points from Slytherin!" but McGonagall said that he said utter rubbish and tried to see Snape about him but he didn't wanna talk about it because Malfoy was one of his fellow Slytherins. Filch took Harry, Ron and Hermione down to McGonagall's study on the first floor but Ron was in detention. Neville tried to find him to warn him and Hermione but he was caught by McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall was extremely angry. She screamed at Harry, Neville and Hermione, accused them, and took 150 points away from Gryffindor and it would be in last place for the house cup that would not overjoy her and it would be something they had not wanted years. Neville had been nerve but she had casted a spell to go past him. That gave Gryffindor the points they needed to win the house cup. Draco Malfoy gave him the Leg-Locker curse but was laughed by some students but Ronald Weasley said that he had got to stand up to him. He said that Seamus Finnigan set his bloody kneecaps on fire but he got angry. In the forbidden forest He took the right path with Malfoy and Fang but Malfoy scared him as a joke and he sent up red sparks and then this time Harry went with Malfoy and Fang because he wanted to be with Hermione and Hagrid. In his third year in class Snape still bullied Neville. But he put his grandmother's clothes on him. In his fourth year Alastor Moody had the spider but he killed the spider with the spell Avada Kedavra. He, Ginny and Luna tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor but the 2 were given detention but Neville was given detention in the forbidden forest again. Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts students